


there's no earthly way of knowing...

by eyehategod



Series: Rumourverse [1]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: Welcome to the rumorverse!  It's a series of drabbles based on FALSE rumours about Marilyn Manson.Rumour: "Marilyn Manson was Charlie in the movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."





	there's no earthly way of knowing...

“Marilyn Manson was Charlie in the movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.”, some webpage read in an eye-bleeding neon green. Pogo snorted. “God, these rumors are getting fucking ridiculous.” Manson giggled nervously, blushing underneath his heavy makeup. “Yeah. Does anyone actually even believe that?”, he asked. Thankfully, the other man didn’t notice his weird tone, and the conversation trailed off in a different direction. Soon, Pogo had left to go back to his apartment, and Manson was glad. No one could know.

For the rest of that night, all he could think about was his brief stunt as a child actor. He wasn’t quite sure how it hadn’t gotten out at this point, what with how controversial of a figure he had recently become, but he was glad his secret was still just that. He had told his band that the only reason he had based the Dope Hat video on Willy Wonka, or recited the script from the movie’s boat scene as the opening track to their first album, or just incorporated references to it in his music a lot in general, was because it was a big part of his childhood. Technically, it wasn’t a lie.


End file.
